Look Up
by A Cup Full Of Emily
Summary: Syaoran gives Sakura a Christmas present, one he thinks she’ll like. –oneshot SxS Some TxE.I don't own CCS


Look Up

Summary ; Syaoran gives Sakura a Christmas present, one he thinks she'll like. ;D –one-shot- SxS Some TxE.

a/n ; My first SxS fic and CCS fic. Hope you like.

---------------

Sakura twirled a finger around her sun-kissed brown hair. She had been lying on her bed since the second she had gotten home from school, listening to Kero cursing at the videogame he was playing. It was the afternoon of the day they had been let out of school for Christmas break and the memory of the hours before was killing Sakura as it played over and over in her mind. All she could think about was him and how stupid she was…

_Flashback_

"So, Sakura, what did you get Li?" Tomoyo smirked, pointing at the only remaining package in Sakura's arms, but then frowned. "You know Li doesn't give out Christmas gifts." Sakura nodded, blushing.

"Um… yeah. But I got… well… Syaoran!" Sakura spotted Syaoran walking toward them and tired to hide the package behind her back.

"Hey Sakura – Tomoyo." He nodded to each of them in greeting. Li frowned, trying to look behind Sakura's back. "What's that?" Sakura blushed and Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Eriol. We're going to get some hot chocolate. See you later, Sakura. Call me!" Tomoyo walked off heading toward the school's gate, linking arms with Eriol. Li and Sakura waved good-bye before continuing their conversation.

"Um… well, it's for you." Sakura held out the package. Li frowned, carefully removing the dark green wrapping paper to expose a very dark green almost black kimono a/n I'm not familiar with Japanese clothing so for all I know it could be Inuyasha's hatori. XD with golden kois embroidered on it. Sakura smiled. "I made it for you for this year's festival. I guessed you had grown out of the one I made for you in 4th grade."

"Oh, yeah. It's nice." Li nodded, fingering it. "Why did you make it for me? I didn't give you anything."

"Umm… I thought maybe you'd like something since nobody else gives you anything." She nodded, still blushing.

"Uhhh, yeah. Thanks again, Sakura. See you…" Li looked at Sakura, watching the pearly tears slide off her face. "Sakura?"

"You don't like it, do you?" She whipped her eyes and looked at him, hurt shining in her eyes.

"No, no, I love it!" Li tried to smile. He really did like it, he just didn't like the fact he didn't give her anything in return.

"You're just saying that!" Sakura cried harder and turned her face away from him. "Well, I'm sorry. See you in two weeks." With that, she turned her back and ran home.

"SAKURA! Wait!" Li frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you!"

_End flashback_

'Why did I do that? He didn't want a gift from me! He must hate me now!' Sakura mentally hit herself for being so stupid. 'Tomoyo warned me but I didn't listen. I'm so stupid.' She rolled over and turned on the radio.

"SAKURA! Turn it down!" Kero yelled. "I can't hear my videogame!" She sighed and turned it down.

"Have you done something stupid lately?" Sakura frowned, flipping the station. All she needed was for some idiot talk show host to tell her how stupid she was.

"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo is here to see you!" Kero yelled up the stairs. Sakura got up and hurried down the stairs.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Tomoyo brushed a finger along her tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

"I'm fine and nothing happened." Sakura wiped her cheeks, trying to make them look normal. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Really!"

"Fine, I just came to see if you were all right. Li looked very depressed when I saw him walking home. Eriol went to go talk to him." Sakura nodded.

"It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding." Sakura tried to smile.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Tomoyo waved and walked out the door, heading home.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her coat. "Kero, I'm going out for awhile. Maybe get some cocoa or something." Getting no response, Sakura scribbled a note for her brother and father telling them where she was in case they arrived home before she did. Opening the door, her eyes focused on the raging snow storm. So, she was stranded. Taking off her coat, she sighed and balled up the note before tossing it in the wastebasket. Sakura trudged up to her room and switched on the TV. Skipping through the channels, she finally decided on a documentary on penguins. Sighing, she rolled over on her bed and closed her eyes listening to the narrotor's deep voice, soon drifting into a light slumber.

"Sakura, it's the brat." Kero called up the stairs while glaring at Li who was carrying a large rectangular package. "Go up." Li nodded, walking slowly up the stairs. Stopping at the door, he knocked lightly. Getting no reply, he turned the door knob and walked into the room. He smiled, seeing Sakura asleep. Walking over to her side, he shook her shoulder gently and sat down beside her.

"Huh, what… Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura jumped and her eyes grew wide as she saw the package.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." Li frowned seeing the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Li gasped as she hugged him. She finally broke the embrace and wiped her tears. Li pushed the package toward her.

"You didn't have to give me anything!" She squeaked, pushing it back.

"Please take it. I really hope you like it." He smirked as she titled her head down toward the pink package. She removed the paper and opened that box, only to see a plain white card. She frowned.

"You gave me money?" Sakura said a bit surprised and unhappy. Li shook his head and Sakura again looked down and opened the card. Two words were scribbled inside, "_Look up_." Sakura frowned, not understanding. "Syaoran? I mean Li, what is this?" She looked up, holding the card in her hands, to see Li smiling, the biggest smile she had ever seen. He leaned down, his lips capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Her eyes went as round as dinner plates but she soon relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away, both out of air.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." Li's smile was still wide. Sakura blushed, taking her hands away from his neck. He spun her around so her back lay against his chest. He hugged her, still smiling

"Merry Christmas, Li." She closed her eyes and relaxed. This was the best Christmas present ever.

_end_

a/n; Aww, fluffiness! Don't you just love Li's present? XD Anyways, please review and except more Sakura x Syaoran romantic one shots from A Cup Full of Emily! Bye now!


End file.
